


Sorry

by etherealwonwoo



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, F/M, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealwonwoo/pseuds/etherealwonwoo
Summary: A short story based off The Rose's song Sorry.
Relationships: Kim Woosung | Sammy/Everyone, Kim Woosung | Sammy/You, Lee Hajoon | Dylan/Everyone, Lee Hajoon | Dylan/You, Lee Jaehyeong | Jeff/Everyone, Park Dojoon | Leo/You
Kudos: 3





	Sorry

The city lights in front of me seem duller than usual as I sit here alone on the hood of my car. The crunching sound of the gravel underneath my shoes is the only sound that I can hear as I shift my weight so I'm now leaning against the car fully. With one hand supporting my balance, I use my other hand to hold the bottle of cheap alcohol to my lips. My head tilts back and my gaze is met with the stars as the liquid burns my throat. 

You weren't a star.

You were the fucking moon.

You were the biggest light during my darkest times. 

"Why does everything suck?" I asked her, as I threw my stress ball at the wall and caught it as soon as it bounced back. "Why does life have to suck so much that I feel like giving it all up and just... I don't know, run away and start all over?" 

"You may be able to run away, but you'll never be able to forget why you ran in the first place." she spoke, her voice was as soft as the lamp which illuminated the room. "You'll never be starting afresh, really." 

Suddenly, the lamp bulb popped and we were encased in the darkness. I laughed bitterly, trying to hide any signs of nervousness in my voice.

"You're scared of the dark," she stated. "You're scared of the dark, both physically," she intertwined our hands together, my shaky fingers immediately held hers back. "And emotionally." 

"So?" I bit back. 

"I didn't say it was a bad thing," she muttered. "You just need to realise that the sky doesn't stay dark forever. The moon is always there, giving that little bit of light before the sun rises again."

"So, what, you're the fucking moon now?" 

"No," she responded in a monotone voice. "I'm more like... a star."

"A star?" I repeated, incredibly stunned.

"You know," she paused, as if trying to assemble her thoughts into sentences. "Like, when you look at the sky and it's all dark, you can't see a single thing except for the blackness. You keep focusing on the sky, on the darkness, and then, there it is. You see it. A star."

"Yeah," I said slowly. "And then suddenly you see millions of other stars."

"Exactly, and all of those other stars are the people around you to guide you through it, whether they know it or not."

After downing half the bottle, I wipe my mouth with the back of my sleeve and snap my head towards the lights in front of me. Oh, those once bright city lights are now as pale as ever without you by my side. In fact, everything seems darker and duller now that you're not here. See? I was right, you were the moon. You weren't a star. No star like the ones in the sky radiates that much light during the darkest hours of the night. Only the moon can. 

My phone vibrates in my jacket pocket, jolting me out of my thoughts. I feel my face heat up and my heart pump blood around my body faster than usual. Fumbling, I curse underneath my breath and grab it as soon as I touch it. When I finally see who's calling, I resist the urge to throw my phone on the ground. 

It's not you.

You're not calling.

Why haven't you called me yet?

You always call after we argue.

I guess this wasn't one of those petty arguments after all.

"What do you expect me to fucking do, huh?" I yelled, stepping towards her. "What, do you want me to just cancel everything I do just for you?"

"I didn't mean that!" she raised her voice. "All I'm saying is that you should be there for me! I was scared shitless, so sorry for wanting a little support by my side!"

"Oh? Well, sorry, maybe you should search for one of you other stars? Yeah, maybe you should call them up and ask where the other millions of them are!" I bit back - the words tumbled out of my mouth faster than my brain could process.

She gasped a little, widening her eyes upon hearing my words and stepped back. My heart panged at the echo of hearing my own voice. I tried to take her hand in mine, stepping forward but only for her to take a step back from me. She stumbled, almost tripping, but managed to catch her stance.

"Wow," she whispered breathlessly, her chest moving up and down. "I can't believe you-"

"I'm so sorry, I-"

"Don't!" she raised her hand, stopping me from speaking. When my eyes finally met her teary ones, she opened her mouth to speak again. "Leave." she breathed out.

A sudden anger boiled up inside me, "You want me to stay, you want me to leave - so what exactly is it that you want?"

"I want someone by my side! I want someone I could trust enough to be there for me during hard times. I do not want someone who fucking takes everything so lightly when it comes to other people and their problems," she sighed angrily, pulling at her hair. "I do not want a selfish boyfriend like you!" 

"I don't need this," my voice was low as I spoke, grabbing my jacket from the coat hanger and slipping my shoes on, not bothering to tie the laces up. "I don't need the stars, I need the fucking moon. And that's clearly not you, you said it yourself, right?"

And me being the most fucked up boyfriend ever, I turned my back on her and walked straight out. I didn't bother looking back at her. I didn't bother even saying anything else.

I'm so fucked up.

Grabbing my phone, I open up the lockscreen only to see her. She tries to hide her face but fails as only one hand covers her eyes. Her beautiful smile showing off her teeth and dimples are what makes the image all the more special. It was a cute night as we were only messing around, trying to catch really embarrassing photos of each other. Instead, this one just turned out to be utterly adorable.

It pains me to know that she'll be frowning right now instead of smiling like this, because she deserves the fucking world.

I unlock my phone and press the button to call her; it should be me calling, not her. After about five rings, she picks up.

"You don't have to say anything," I quickly speak into the phone, my words slightly slurred. "Just hear me out. I'm so fucking sorry, I'm such a fuck up. I should not have said all that, it was so wrong. I should've been there for you, cancelled all my plans, fuck, I would have even quit my job if I needed to. You needed me and I wasn't there for you. I wasn't-" I choke on my words, my thoughts becoming a mess as I finally speak the truth from my drunken lips. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for being the selfish prick I am. I-I'm literally nothing without you. I hate it. I absolutely hate you not being by my side. I'm nothing without you," I repeat. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I turned my back on you. I'm sorry I didn't even look back once. You don't deserve a person like me, not one bit. If I know that you're hearing me out right now, that's more than enough for me, because I truly am sorry." 

All I hear on the other end of the line is a sniffle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked or have any comments/criticism please let me know! :-)


End file.
